Arthur Meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: Arthur meets his evil self and thomas and they have cake with Dream Street. Then the Dream Loopas come in and have crushes on Dream Street. Arthur admits his true feelings for Mr. Ratburn a.k.a. Mr. Cool-burn. R&R peeps. Rated Q for Quality.
1. Twinkles

**Arthur meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas by SClownzZzZz  
**

_**Ships:**_ Dream Loompas & Dream Street; Arthur & Mr. Ratburn - Eewww…yes, I meant that.

_**Summary: **_Arthur meets his evil self and they have cake with Dream Street and stuff like that. Then the DreamLoopas come in and have crushes on Dream Street. Arthur admits his true feelings for Mr. Ratburn a.k.a. Mr. Cool-burn. R&R losers. : P Rated Q for Quality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arthur.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Twinkles_

Once upon a time Arthur tied his shoes.

Then he went to school, where his life changed forever.

He was walking to Mr. Ratburn's room when he noticed that he was already sitting in his seat.

But it wasn't him yo, it was *dun dun dun* EVIL ARTHUR!!!

Evil Arthur happens, get over it fool.

End of chapter one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whatcha think yo, isn't it AWESOME?! R&R peeps, flames are welcomed!


	2. Evil Arthur Makes a Sandwich Part 3

**Arthur meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas by SClownzZzZz  
**

**_Ships:_ **Dream Loompas & Dream Street; Arthur & Mr. Ratburn** -**Eewww…yes, I meant that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arthur or Dream Street.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Evil Arthur Makes a Sandwich Part 3_

When Arthur got to his seat he pushed Evil Arthur on the ground.

Then came the big Evil Arthur vs. Arthur fight in the school's boxing rink.

Evil Arthur took a cake and tried to smash it on Arthur's face, but Arthur was too quick.

He ate the cake and burped coolly.

Wow, coolly is a real word? AWELCOME!

Anyway, yeah Arthur saved the world and a bunch of stuff like that.

Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and there, right in front of him he saw…Dream Street!

End of chapter two.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whatcha think yo? Isn't it awessooomee? Don't u just luv the Arthur/pink cake ship? Bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya? Danks for the reviews, but it looks like someone tried to finish the story for me. *cough* thomas *cough* oh well, at least I can use it for a future chap. (watch out kid, Arthur said so).

So as always peeps, R&R this story that's rated Q for Quality, flames are welcomed, but please, don't try to complete the story and ruin this wonderful masterpiece. Arthur doesn't know what that was. Well actually, he does.


	3. Thomas

**Arthur meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas by SClownzZzZz**

_**Ships:**_ Dream Loompas & Dream Street; Arthur & Mr. Ratburn** -**Eewww…yes, I meant that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own thomas.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _Thomas_

"in the next few chapters arthur & thomas was sitting at the sugar bowl and drinking milkshakes and then arthur said yea thomas you won't believe this but i met my evil self and i said arthur you must be kidding me right i asked arthur and he said thomas i'm not kidding you ok thomas said arthur i mean i was walking to class and the me tjhat was sitting in my seat was'nt me thomas said arthur and i said man that's bad well you need to battle your evil self and we'llall help you arthur i told him and he said wow thomas i just don't know what to say said arthur and i said were friends right and that's what good friends do for each other arthur and let's just say the next time you see your evil twin he won't know what hit him i told arthur yeah thomas he said we need some help to fight your evil self i told Arthur"

"so the next day arthur & thomas went to the sugar bowl to chill out and arthur said thomas if i bump into my evil self i'm going to pop him said Arthur well you need to go to the sugar bowl to chill for a while I told Arthur and he said Thomas would you like to come to the new bioanic bunny arcade with me sure I told Arthur and then Arthur said Thomas I'm going to call Buster too see if he can come with us said arthur well don't let dw come because she might bother me & you and buster so say tell the brain that he can come with us to the arcade I told Arthur and he said thomas what if i bump into my evil self again huh thomas arthur asked me and i said well buddy i hope that won't happend bud i told arthur"

"in the next few chapters arthur & thomas just got back from the dream street concert and arthur said so thomas what did you think of the concert huh thomas and i said that it was cool & entertaining i told arthur and i said well i hope that we don't bump into your evil self arthur i told him and he said trust me thomas said arthur wer'e going to buster's to watch bioanic bunny and invite binky to watch bioanc bunny too i told arthur and then arthur said thomas you need to meet Jenna she's really nice & sweet also said arthur but thomas i gotta warn you to watch out for my evil twin said arthur because he's pure evil & he carries the sword of darkness with him thomas said arthur well we better invite brain too keep us company"

"and the next day thomas & arthur & muffy &jenna was on our way to the park when we bumped into binky oh hey arthur & thomas & jenna said binky oh hey binky we said wanna join us at the park huh binky i asked him and he said i wish i could go to the park with you thomas but i need to clean my room well ok but binky i need to warn you about evil arthur ok you need to steer clear of evil arthur because you need to stick with me because evil arthur is pure evil and we need to battle him and vwe need to all stick together and knowing evil arthur he might use his evil powers if were not careful i told binky and binky i said and binky said yea thomas well i'm glad that your'e my friend and arthur & buster muffy francine as well and geroge and whatever you do binky don't eat peanuts i told him and then binky said thanks for reminding me thomas said binky anytime buddy i told binky"

"the next day after the concert thomas & arthur & buster was sitting at the sugar bowl when arthur came in and he said thomas you enjoyed the concert huh asked arthur and i said yeah it's good but arthur i need to talk to you alone i told him and he said what about well it's about your evil self and what if you run into him again i asked arthur and he said well thomas if i run into my evil self i'll think of something thomas said arthur but until that time comes bro why don't you do something to take your mind off it said arthur and i said well like what well you can go to the tibbles and babysit for them for a while said arthur and i said i don't know well what if tommy & timmy don't like me and arthur said thomas you don't know that for sure unless you try said arthur well ok call mrs tibble and set it up for me i told arthur and he said sure thomas i'll call her for you said arthur well ok thomas"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did I tell ya? I hope your happy now cause you got to be in this story too. Arthur would've wanted it this way. Hope ya come back to read this cause this is your moment in the sun.

And remember peeps, if you review you could end up in this story too, and wouldn't that be a real dream come true? You could be with Arthur, the Dream Loopas and Dream Street. So R&R peeps, and as always, flames are welcomed!


	4. Sugar Rush

**Arthur meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas by SClownzZzZz**

_**Ships: **_Dream Loompas & Dream Street; Arthur & Mr. Ratburn** -**Eewww…yes, I meant that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arthur, Dream Street or Thomas.

**Author's Note: **I'ma back peepz! Did ya miss me? Arthur can't wait for dis chap. cause it's got Dream Streetz and Thomas! Well, here it isa…!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**_ Sugar Rush_

Arthur jumped for joy, it was a dream come true! He was finally gonna be able to meet Dream Street!

But Evil Arthur wasn't pleased yo, cause he wanted that pink cake. So he grabbed Arthur and flung him into the hockey rink and there was a big fight yo, but knot the good kind of fight that comes with lemon ice cream, oh no-it was a bad kinda fight with mayonnaise on the side!

Arthur was about to lose his bowtie when he gots a tap on his shoulder, it was…Thomas and he and Arthur had a rockin' banjo and ukulele concert with Dream Street eating sugar behind them.

Then there's was a big crash of lightning, and Arthur shivered and there, right in front of him he saw his teacher Mr. Ratburn in court changing his name to Mr. Cool-burn!

"Oh no!" said Arthur, and that's when he ate his strawberry sundae with some carrots stickin' out of it that looked like a smiley face yah!

The Dream Loopas came and ate Arthur's sundae, they said they had somethin' important to yell to Arthur, I wonder whatz it could be yo?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think this is my best chapter yet, don't you? Well I gots to go and write chapter five so as always R&R peeps cause this story is like rated Q for Quality and as always flames are welcomed!


	5. Yo yo yo, Ima Arthur

**Arthur meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas by SClownzZzZz**

_**Ships:**_ Dream Loompas & Dream Street; Arthur & Mr. Ratburn** -**Eewww…yes, I meant that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arthur or Dream Street.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** _Yo yo yo, Ima Arthur_

The Dream Loompas came over to Arthur, _"This is it,"_ Arthur thought, when suddenly…it happened!

Arthur got a chocolate mustache from drinking his carrot juice!

Bet you didn't see that one coming.

Anyway, the Dream Loompas walked over to Arthur to tell him the biggest secret in the universe.

But just when they were about to, Mr. Coolburn stepped in!

"What's going on in here?" he growled, with his yellow-stained corn teeth-( cause I love corn, getz it? tehe hehe!) gleamed in the distance.

"Yoyoa! Mista C," Arthur replied, looking at his incredibly awesomest teacher eva, can ya dig it?

Arthur was falling in love.

But would Dream Street approve?

KABLOWA!!!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yoz me peepz, I know it's been a LONG while since I last updated, but I bet you'll be happy to know that now I'll be updating twice as often! So as always, R&R peepz and flamez are welcomed!


	6. The Chapter After Five

**Arthur meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas by SClownzZzZz**

_**Ships:**_ Dream Loompas & Dream Street; Arthur & Mr. Ratburn** -**Eewww…yes, I meant that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arthur or Dream Street.

* * *

**Chapter Six:** _The Chapter After Five_

Evil Arthur had never been so happy in his whole life.

_Cause it happens every time! _

Evil Arthur couldn't wait to get married to his favorite and hottest teacher...Mr. Coolburn!

"Yoz, Evil Arthur," said Thomas wearing his awesome punk outfit with matching eyepatch, "I'm so excited for the wedding!"

"Obvious troll is obvious," said 6X02 Evirdrevo Mungam-like my new, completely original character????

_"Baby, you're my sugar rush!" _sang all of the members of Dream Street...

...

...

...(looking up names)

...

...

...

...Rafee Punchington, Swiffles Doornump, Tookey Don't, Joe Baboosh, and RAAAADDDD!!!!

Arthur stormed into the beautiful wedding, mouth agape. "Mr. Coolburn," Arthur cried his eyes on the banana nut corn-filled juicious cake in front of him, "How could you do this to me?"

"Suoivbo si llort suoivbo," said 6X02 Evirdrevo Mungam.

"Not now, 6X02 Evirdrevo Mungam," Thomas said combing his mustache, "Arthur needs to speak yo."

"For generations, children have dreamed of marrying adult authority figures. In most societies, children repressed their desires for these particular adults. Today, however, with an alarmingly large number of children utilizing the Internet, they find other children who share similar desires for their respective authority figures. When children meet others who share these feelings, they come to believe that their feelings are normal. Now, what I'm trying to say is -- " Arthur suddenly coughed. "Wuzzle buzzle fuzzle kiduzzle. Cake is good for the heart n soul, heart n soul, heart n soul...doodle doodle dumpling in a roll now I'm gonna eat a 9ejfw9e8jf9w8ejf89wjlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Arthur looked around the room finding everyone half asleep.

"Wait," Thomas said, "What was that first part again?"

"That's simple," Arthur replied, "All I said was that-"

"OBVIOUS TROLL IS OBVIOUSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" shouted 6X02 Evirdrevo Mungam.

"Exactly."

FIVE DAYS LATER

The wedding is still going on. It finally started after Arthur got all of the members of Dream Street's autographs.

The Dream Loompas were all dressed in tuxedos, there was-you know, all twenty-seven of them there. And yeah, they existed...I think.

The music played and everybody rose for the grand entrance of the beautiful, blushing bride. Evil Arthur matched down the aisle, the clicking of his high heels in rhythm with Dream Street's Sugar Rush. Arthur's eyes lit up when he saw Evil Arthur, he was in L-U-V.

_"I've got to put a stop to this wedding!"_ thought Arthur.

And that's where I stop the chapter.

* * *

**Arthur's Note: **So? Whatcha think of it? Wasn't it the most awesomestststst thing you've ever red? blue green yellow orange purple MANGO VIOLET IN A PAN, scrape it, eat it, like a man. So remember folks, R&R and flamez are DEFINITELY welcomed!!! In fact, I eat FLAMEZ for BREAKFAST. ; D


	7. Revenge of the Dream Loompas

**Arthur Meets Dream Street and the Dream Loompas by SClownzZzZz**

_**Ships:**_ Dream Loompas & Dream Street; Arthur & Mr. Ratburn** -**Eewww…yes, I meant that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arthur or Dream Street.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** _Revenge of the Dream Loompas_

Arthur couldn't take it any longer; he needed to have that cherry sundae yo! Oh yeah, and stop Mr. Coolburn's wedding, but we'll get to that later.

Later is now.

Anyway, Arthur decided that he needed to create a huge distraction so that he and Thomas could drag Evil Arthur away and take him to a fancy carnival. But little did Arthur know that the Dream Loompas had a plan of their own.

Dream Street was singing Sugar Rush when the Dream Loompas snuck under one of the buffet tables. Arthur saw them yo, but he didn't want to look uncool so he didn't do anything. -Yah! Go Arthur!

The Dream Loompas came out from underneath the tables and started throwing pies at the guests. One of the Dream Loompas threw a pie at the wedding cake.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Arthur screams, running toward the cake. He jumps in front of the pie; it splatters all over his face.

"ARTHUR!" shouts Thomas, racing over to him with 6X02 Evirdrevo Mungam close behind.

6X02 Evirdrevo Mungam lifts up Arthur; Arthur looks towards the light.

"Thomas, 6X02 Evirdrevo Mungam," Arthur speaks weakly, "I-I think I need a glass of water."

"Obvious troll is obvious."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, whaddya think? Wasn't it just a work of pure genius? So rememba folks R&R, flamez are welcomed!


End file.
